This program studies children at risk for developing atherosclerotic disease at an early age, evaluating the lipid profiles of the children and their immediate family members, assessing the current dietary habits of the children and their families, implementing nutritional and other intervention strategies, evaluating compliance with intervention programs, and the effectiveness of the interventions.